Making It Right A Jemi One Shot
by JovatoJemi
Summary: Hey...this is my take on how Jemi will get back together. One Shot. A little Nemi...but not a lot. : Please read and comment! xoxox :


Hey guys! Thanks for reading! :) I appreciate it! This is just a little something I wrote. It's my take on how Jemi will be getting back together! Please comment & rate. I would love to know what you think.

:)

Peace & Love

-JovatoJemi

**Making It Right**

Rehearsals and sound check

[Joe's POV]

Regret always seems to come too late.

What was I thinking? It's like emotional suicide.

She seems fine. She's definitely over me.

"Joe!" Nick shouts at me, waving his hand in front of my eyes. I probably looked pretty spaced-out!

"Where are you man? Get back to earth."

I shake my head in confusion. I close my eyes for a few seconds to get my thoughts straight. As I open them, the most beautiful sight beholds me. I look up slowly as Demi comes walking across the stage. Her hair flows like soft waves of black. Even though she's not really smiling, her face looks as soft as silk.

This seems like one of those movie moments. You know the ones where the angelic music plays and the guy stares at the girl, walking up to him, and time freezes momentarily.

"Here…" I can suddenly hear her voice right in front of me.

Shoving a microphone into my hands…this beauty…

The frown on her face is partially visible…she probably thinks that I'm not aware of it.

Oh, I noticed!

Maybe I can make this a movie moment too! Where the guy and the girl's hands lightly brush. Yes!

I slowly grip the mic, trying to touch her hand, but she's already pulled away.

A failed attempt.

She's obviously not interested at all…

I had her…she was all mine…why did I let her go?

[Demi's POV]

What the hell is wrong with Joe? It's like he is deliberately trying to cause awkwardness between us.

I try not to look at him too long. I'm scared he sees the pain in my eyes. Joe knows me too well; he'll realize that I'm not okay.

I hate wearing a mask. Being a bitch. I hate ignoring him. It's gnawing at me inside.

But he deserves this.

He broke my heart. He caused me pain. He promised me he'd never hurt me.

A broken promise…I don't want a broken friendship.

Some days I just want to burst out in tears and fall into his warm embrace once again.

Some days I wish we could just turn back time and live in the happy moments we had together…forever.

Nick is walking this way. Now I have to put on yet another mask.

It's not that I don't like him. I love Nick, but he broke Selena's heart. Multiple times. Even though Selena and I aren't on the best of terms, I still care about her. I was with her the first two times. I was the one that comforted her. I had to witness her crying over him.

Well…the third time…she probably ran off to Taylor.

Ahh Taylor…I can't say I like her much…

I mean, you can't hold a grudge for **that** long! The bad blood that flows between the two of us just thickened as she and Selena became close. But c'mon. Blaming **me** for her break-up with Joe…not cool...

…my thoughts are trailing again…

I can now hear Nick's footsteps on the stage floor as he nears me.

"Hey Demi." he says and leans against the speaker standing behind him.

I look his way. He smiles at me as if he knows about the emotional war going on inside of me.

For a moment I switch off.

I can totally see why Selena would fall for this guy…three times.

He's like the perfect man. Sympathetic…extremely talented…loving…understanding…deep…damn, this dude is deep…

What are you doing, Demi? Respond! He'll think you're dead or something!

"Hey…" I quickly say, almost choking on my words. Nick stares out into the open seats of the arena. I know exactly what he's thinking.

A few hours from now, this place will be packed with people…all jumping around and screaming our names.

"It's an amazing thought, huh?"

"Definitely…and humbling too…" he replies.

I decide not to reply. We can just stand here. Looking at empty seats. Rather this, than having to talk to him. I wouldn't know what to talk to him about. Things are all weird now…or maybe it's just me…

[Nick's POV]

Demi thinks I don't know. I bet that's why she has gone into silent mode now.

She thinks that I don't know about her struggles. Her emotional struggles. I've been there. I know exactly how she feels.

Confused…angry…sad…out of place.

Coming over here, I was thinking of making conversation with her, but as I neared, I could see the faint frown on her face and I just couldn't do it.

It's painful. I know. Breaking up…after everything seemed so…perfect.

She's probably in a really bad place right now.

Sometimes I just want to take her in my arms and comfort her, tell her I know how she feels…But I don't want to cause **more **complications between her a Joe.

Demi has had it pretty tough. I admire her strength.

She's been through so much in such a short period of time.

I mean, in the past few years, life's been pretty harsh on her.

First the bullying…sometimes I can imagine her tear-stained face as she got home from school. Broken. Trashed.

Then, after Camp Rock and Don't Forget; the nasty rumors and comments and stories people were spreading around about her.

Then she had that slump. That year in her life…when everything was just…dark. She started dating Trace…I can't help but shudder at the thought. I could see she was miserable. And then she lost Selena. The one safe place she had at the time. Her rock. Her **best friend**.

She got thrown into this business with the best of intentions and those good intentions were thrown right back into her face.

Now…she's lost Joe. Her one, true, love. Her, already vulnerable, heart, now totally shattered.

I would've cracked by now. I have a lot of respect for Demi.

This is why I decided to help get her and Joe back together again.

***later that day**

Joe's hotel room

[Joe's POV]

Everything seems grey to me now. I don't find anything fun anymore. It's like my life has been drained of…life.

But then…when she's around…I start to feel better about myself. It's like Demi's my crayons to color in this miserable, grey, life.

But what if the crayons don't work. What if the crayons just make everything duller?

Seeing her…brings me down now…knowing that I let her slip away…everything I've ever wanted…I had…then…I was stupid.

Suddenly a warm hand grips my shoulder. I turn around to sees Dad's face.

"C'mon son, it's time to go"

He's face is so bright. Smiling. I glance over to where my mom is standing. He made the right choices.

I sigh and get up. Rehearsals…concerts…after parties… It will all be awkward.

***Later that night - After the concert**

Another great performance. Demi looked as hot as ever…

This takes so much energy. Pretending that everything is fine. Pretending that I'm happy.

It just all seems so unnecessary. Why can't I just apologize to Demi? Why can't I just admit that I am wrong?

"Pride…" Nick's voice comes from behind a speaker.

"Pride?"

"…you don't want to lose your pride, Joe…" he says sensibly.

What is Nick talking about? He has this thing where he thinks he's always right…well…most of the times he **is** right…but, I really don't know what he is trying to say.

[Nick's POV]

Joe's face is priceless! Pure confusion. Ahh…this is my moment…I have to admit, I love being right!

"You don't want to lose your **pride**" I repeat.

"What are you talking about?" Joe's confusion is killing me! Ok…I can't laugh…this is real serious.

"Joe, I've been in your position…I've been in Demi's position…I understand how you are feeling."

As the words come from my lips, memories come flashing back.

The way Miley broke my heart. I know it wasn't **just** **her**, but yes, I loved her…and then everything fell to pieces.

This is how I can totally relate to Demi. I understand her heartbreak. I know she still loves Joe extremely. I know she wants to turn back time; just forget about everything that has happened. Everything bad. Just live in the happy moments…

But I also know that she doesn't want to come over as vulnerable. I have felt those feelings she hides behind that frown. I've been down that road before.

Yes, I know I broke Selena's heart. It still pains me sometimes. Yes, I loved her…yes, I was happy…but…I don't know…I sometimes don't know even know why I broke up with her…

Some days I think about her…I think about calling her…I think about apologizing to her and trying again. Some days I miss her very much…some days, I try to stop thinking about her, but I fail.

This is why understand Joe's position. He's still very much in love with Demi. They are like…meant to be. But now, he's trying to patch things back together, but Demi has put up her walls and he just can't seem to get through to her.

He can't seem to remember **why** he broke up with her in the first place. He's regretting everything.

It's actually really simple.

All Demi wants, is for Joe to lay out his heart for her. Tell her what he is really feeling. **Be vulnerable for her.**

But Joe's a guy. Guys have egos. Guys have pride. He's afraid that if he opens up to Demi, people would see him as a sissy. A loser. A wimp.

What Joe needs to know is that; Demi is a truly amazing girl. He has absolutely nothing to lose if he knows that he could gain her love…forever. And people need to grow up and not fuss around about a guy wearing his heart on his sleeve for a girl. That is what love is all about.

Now, I've taken the responsibility to tell Joe that.

***A few days later**

On an airplane

[Demi's POV]

Another flight.

The tour only started a week ago and it already feels like an eternity!

This plane ride has given me some time to be alone for once. It seems there's always something going on. Always someone discussing something with you.

It's also given me time to think. Think about this whole situation…with Joe.

Well, I probably don't have to ignore him anymore…cause it seems he's avoiding me. He's never around anymore. I barely see him. Of course rehearsals and interviews and performances, but otherwise…nothing. No more jokes and laughs…He doesn't even talk to me, unless he has to.

Did I come off as **too bitchy?** Is he afraid of me? Did I totally put him off? If this is how he's acting, he's absolutely over me…

Ok…it's time to drop the act. I can't take this anymore. It's time I stop lying to myself.

Who am I kidding? I don't want to **not** see Joe! I want him around! I want to be able to put my arms around him when I feel like it! I want to be able to laugh at his stupid one-liner jokes! I want to be able to kiss him whenever I like!

I want Joe back…

It seems Nick already knows that. Whenever he speaks to me, he has a warm voice. Comforting almost. It matches the smile he always gives me. A consoling smile.

Not a normal 'I'm so happy everything is great'- smile, but a 'I understand what you're going through, but everything will work out'-smile. How can he do that? How does he know that? Dad gummit…this guy…so confusing!

I can sometimes see Joe glancing at me from the corner of my eye. It kills me. It's like he's trying to burn a whole in me with his eyes. I just wish he would **talk** to me. I know he has something to say. If only he would **tell** me. It's not like he could hurt me anymore. My heart can't break if it isn't whole in the first place…

[Joe's POV]

I wish I was sitting in that seat next to Demi…I need to talk to her.

After that talk with Nick, I've decided to tell Demi. Straight up. Apologize…and lay my heart out to her…tell her how I really feel.

It's gonna be hard…super hard…

But I love Demi too much. I can't just let her slip away like this…

I've kind of been…hiding from her…I admit…I'm scared.

I don't know if she's gonna let me in again. I don't know if she's still mad at me. I don't even know what I'm gonna say.

This plane ride is going to be long. Seven hours of nothingness…I don't want to talk to anybody…I just want to talk to Demi…sort things out…make it right.

"Now's your chance, man…go…go now…" Nick comes up behind me.

I'm still afraid. What if it doesn't work…what if I choke…what if I act like a fool…once again?

I shake my head to clear all this negativity out of my head. Nick nods towards where Demi is sitting and mouths the word 'go' once again.

Ok…slowly…slowly getting up…it's now or never…get your thoughts straight, Joe…here goes nothing.

[Demi's POV]

Crap…Joe's coming this way…What is he doing? No! Turn around, Joseph! Don't come over here! The look on his face tells me that he wants to talk…No! I'm not ready! Ahh!

"Hi…can I sit down?" his voice comes up softly in front of me. He gestures to the empty seat next to me. I reckon…I slight nod will do…

He's sitting down…Ooooo…I'm not prepared for what's coming! Joe takes a deep breath. I can slightly feel his warm breath on my cheek. I haven't felt that is **such** a long time!

Should I face him? Should I just continue looking out into nowhere? What do I do?

Ok…relax, Demi…everything will come as it comes…naturally…

"Demi…can we talk?" he asks softly. I turn to face him…this is awkward…

Even though I'm trying **super** hard to prevent it, I can feel a little smile emerge on my face…WHY? Stop smiling, Demi! This is serious!

Ok…smile gone…

"Demi…ahh...I don't know where to start!" Joe fiddles with the seam of his shirt.

He is **clearly** not nervous...psh…

"Its okay, Joe…it's just you and me…"

…Joe is taking my hand…ahh…his soft touch…makes me melt…

"Demi…I have been really disrespectful…and self-centered…and stupid…and a wuss…and…down right…not cool. I broke my promise to you. I only thought of myself. I've been a jerk."

Is this really happening? Joe is opening up to me! What? Wait…hide the excitement…

Ok…shut up…he's still talking…

"I'm really sorry for hurting you…" He's stroking my knuckles softly with his thumb…it's soothing…I can believe he still remembered I like that!

"Demi…I miss you very much…I tried to talk to you, but…I was afraid…" Joe's voice is soft, vulnerable.

I can feel a tear roll down my face…crap…once it starts…I won't be able to hold it back for much longer!

"You didn't have to be afraid, Joe." my voice is starting to sound croaky…and Joe is looking up…he'll see I'm crying…shoot…

[Joe's POV]

Demi is softly sniffing…she's crying? No! I hate seeing her like this! I want to make it better!

"Are you crying Demi? Don't cry, please? I'm really sorry for hurting you…I hate myself for it…"

Demi looks up. A tear-stained face.

I softly wipe away a strand of hair from her face.

"I hate seeing you like this. I don't want to see you heart broken. It pains me to know that I'm the one that caused this. It's been **so** hard for me to act happy because seeing you so sad…makes **me** sad. Once again…I'm truly sorry for breaking your heart. I don't even know **why** I did it in the first place! You're all I've ever wanted! Is there **any **way I can make it right?"

She's not responding…what is wrong…?

"Demi?"

A small smile appears on her face. She still looks hurt. The tear stains on her cheeks makes her look even **more** hurt.

"I forgive you…" the words softly come from her lips.

HALLELUJAH!

I'm trying so hard to hide my excitement. Ahh! I'm so relieved…

"Really? You mean that?" I just can seem to get the excitement in my voice out.

She nods. Her smile now growing.

"So…where do we stand now?" the tone of her voice suddenly changes.

"If it was up to me…I would **love** to give this another go…us…but, I'm leaving this to you…I love you very much, Demi. If you're not ready…I'll wait…"

Demi softly strokes the palm of my hand with her fingertips. It tickles, but I try to keep a straight face.

"If you ask me…I'm ready…" she says sweetly.

Wait…did she just say that? What? So all I have to do…is ask Demi out again? What?

Relax…stay cool, Joe…ok…here we go…deep breath…

I take both her hands in mine and look her in the eyes…wow…she has pretty eyes…I missed those eyes…

I clear my throat.

"Okay…Demetria Devonne Lovato…would you…be my girlfriend?" I'm attempting my best puppy-dog-eyes.

She chuckles. Damn…I **love** her laugh…

"Yes…Joseph Adam Jonas…I **will**…" the reassuring face on her smile, fills me up.

"I missed you too…and…I love you too…" the smile now widening. As she speaks, her cheeks start taking color again. She doesn't seem so hurt anymore. I'll do **everything **in my will to heal her heart again. I just want her to be happy forever.

I put my arm around Demi and pull her into a tight side-hug.

"I missed being able to pull you in to myself…"

She laughs faintly and I kiss her on her forehead.

Suddenly she's out of my arms. She's covering her face with her hands.

"You can't see me like this! I look hideous!"

[Demi's POV]

Joe can't see me like this! I just cried! My make-up is all ruined and the tear stains make my face look old! I have to hide!

Joe gently takes my hands away from my face.

"Are you kidding me!" he asks laughingly, "You look beautiful…" his voice softens.

Oh my god…the most perfect guy in the world…

I can feel a ridiculously big smile eating my face.

I decide to let it go…I just want to be in his arms again…forever…

Joe pulls me back into his arms and I snuggle up to his chest. He's so warm…It's reassuring.

***A Week Later**

A remote street in London

Day off! Yay! Joe and I have decided to take a walk. It's really quiet out…probably because it's Sunday evening…yeah…we walk around in places we don't know late Sunday nights! Haha

Joe is taking Polaroid pictures of **everything**! He just stopped to take a picture of a fountain with these three cherubs on top.

He runs back up to me with his camera in his hand, flapping the photo in his other.

"Check it out…" he says as he stops by my side.

It's a beautiful picture. The night sky brings out the shimmer of the water and the three cherubs look real…it's freaky…but beautiful.

I smile at Joe. He puts the picture in his back pocket and takes my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Nothing but the black night sky…the thousands of stars…the beautiful moon…and the girl of my dreams…it's perfect…" Joe says, looking up to the sky.

"I know…it's totally perfect…" I don't know why I'm whispering…it just seems right.

Joe takes his arm, not letting go of my hand, around my back and wraps it around my waist. I can feel his warm body next to mine.

I stop walking and move in front of him. He knows what's about to happen…he snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I lock my arms around his neck and slowly move in…as our lips touch; I hear a soft pattering sound. Not caring, I deepen the kiss, him, moving in with me.

After a few minutes our lips part.

It's RAINING! We didn't even notice!

"Ahh! It's raining!" Joe says in a funny voice.

"I know! It's crazy!"

Joe pecks my lips softly a few times and smiles.

"Now…**now** the night is perfect…"

I smile. He's right. It is…truly...perfect. Just the two of us…under the night sky…and to top it off…we just kissed in the rain…

I can now clearly state, my heart is healed…and filled with love. I'm now…truly…happy.


End file.
